A Divide Between Us
by Lisilsasya
Summary: Bella has been a "hunter" for 4 years, what she "hunts" are vampires.But what happens if she breaks the first and formost rule. Will Bella and Edward be able to live "happily ever after" or will the divide remain? First fan fiction. Small flames!Bella OOC
1. Prologue

I was born a monster all of my kind are. My kind isn't what you call human. In fact we are more significant than humans (or so the others believe, I feel the no one is more important than the other). In this world there are 4 "races", 1: the Humans 2: the Vampires, 3: the Werewolves and 4: my kind, we really don't have a name that's why no one knows about us. The werewolves call themselves "the protectors" well we call ourselves "the hunters". When we are born we are like regular humans, but when we reach 14 our bodies go under a transformation, our senses are enhanced 10x and or bones become lighter and we become faster than a vampire. We become immune to all vampire powers and we heal faster than a werewolf, it's like our minds are programmed to help us, because we know what exactly to do after our transformation is over. That's my life for you first I was a simple girl from Phoenix, Arizona and then I move to Forks, Washington then I become a hunter. Oh, sorry by the way my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter I promise to make the next one longer (hopefully)**

**This is my first fan fiction so please be kind, but at least tell me what's wrong. SO REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU HATE IT OR LOVE IT PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting the vampires

Chapter 1-Meeting the vampires

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My alarm clock was screaming at me again after the 3rd time it beeped I picked it up and throw it across the room. _'Ha now it will only go off once' _I thought as I pulled myself out of bed.

School I really didn't need it, but it was the fastest way to find vegetarian vampires. Yes we even kill them to, the first and most important rule of the hunters was to NEVER let a vampire go free, veggie or not.

I made my way to my closet and found my favorite outfit, faded jeans and my favorite t-shirt, it was the most comfortable thing I ever wore a Dr. Pepper shirt it showed my curves in the correct places. I found my bag under all the torture they call homework. I hopped in my truck (my baby) it may not be fast but she was mine. I tried the radio, but again nothing but static.

Ever since Charlie died 5 years ago and Renee a month after I was on my own. That I didn't mind it's just after I graduate this year I have to more (being immortal stunk) and after a while I would come back for sentimental reasons, I just couldn't leave Forks. Sorry side tracked for a moment.

I arrived at school after a few moments; I gathered my things and started to leave my truck. Just as I stepped out of my truck I was hit with a scent so sickly sweet that it had to be a vampire. I looked around and meet a pair of butterscotch eyes; I looked farther and saw 5 veggie vampires.

So these were the new kids everyone was talking about. I started to make a plan there was no doubt that they had "parents" so there was 7 veggie vampires living in Forks. Interesting I never meet that large of a coven before (well except the Volturi). This was going to be fun.

I went to classes as normal. I had 2 of the 5 vampires in my class. The short pixie one and the tall muscular guy, Alice and Emmett I think their names were.

I went to lunch and sat at the table that a girl named Jessica was at. I really detest her, but I knew she would have some news about the "new kids". She always does.

I sat there for the whole lunch period and learned some useful information, like their names, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie Cullen. I also learned that their "father" was a doctor at the Forks Hospital. Carlisle and Esme are their "parents".

So I was right 7 vampires in Forks. The bell rang interrupting my thoughts. Time for Biology. Yay! (please note sarcasm) another useless class designed for more torture (homework) and more knowledge I already knew. As I walked in I smelt the vampire '_Crap a vampire in my class and the only seat is next to me!_'

As I walked over I saw that his eyes were close to pitch black '_Crap (again) this can't be good he could lash out and kill someone and then I would have to expose myself_' I sat at my…well our table. I noticed that he was leaning away '_Right I smell better than regular humans so the first person he will attack will be me I could knock _ _him out I mean most human boys would get tired of the class and fall asleep right? nothing out of the ordinary_'

I kept an eye on him thought out the class and fantasized the best was to kill this coven of vampires. I figured I could get to know them and when the others were at school I could kill the "parents" first then knock out the biggest and more experience fighters first and take the pixie and Edward first and possibly the self-centered blond. RING! Stupid bell always interrupting my thoughts.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward make an inhumanly dash for the door. I could possibly kill him tonight while he hunted. I pondered that thought for a moment. Perfect timing and my scent would lead him to me. After I got home I packed my equipment. My knife (It could cut though vampire skin as easily as my finger though water) my knockout poison (one whiff and night, night vamps), and my night vision goggles (my sight might be good, but not that good). With those things packed I went vampire hunting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N So how do you like it? Sorry about the first chapter….yah I was supposed to be the prologue. Thanks for the reviews everyone the next chapter will probably be Bella's past and how hunters came to be. (sorry for jumping around)**


	3. Chapter 2 The Hunt

Chapter 3- The Hunt

**A/N Sorry I know I usually save this for the end BUT part of this will be in Edward's POV FOR THE FIRST TIME! On to the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: need I say more?**

(BPOV)

I stepped into the forest behind my house, the shade enclosed around me. Then I took off running, freaking out a squirrel near me.

I wondered around trying to find Edward for hours, I checked my watch 6:00 pm it glowed, '_Crap I may be immortal to ageing, but not death do to starvation!_' (I never got around to eating lunch).

I started to turn around to leave then I smelt vampires, but it wasn't Edward or any of his family I've meet. It could be either one of the "parents" or both for all I knew.

I started tracking then I here a snap of a branch and saw 3 vampires looking down on me. They had red eyes. They weren't a Cullen. '_I guess it's time for practice. For when I fight the Cullens. I know that they wouldn't fight me one at a time. So why not kill them 3less vampires in the world._'

"Uh... Hi!" I pretended to act like a human it would make me look weak. "Sooo why are you in that tree?" "We're hunting" the one that looked like leader said "Where are your weapons?" They jumped down

"Somewhere" he answered back "oh" "Really what we hunt are not animals" he said "Really mine aren't animals either! Well in a since I guess they are." "And what do you hunt" he asked circling me.

"Vampires" They all turned to look at me in shock "Like yourselves" The red head jumped at me, I quickly ducked. I spun grabbing my knife at the same time.

The other male came at me from the side; I jumped while dragging the blade on his arm. His arm landed with a thump, they turned to look at me again

"Didn't I mention that I'm a hunter". I ran over to the arm and lit it on fire with the lighter I always keep in my pocket. The red head jumped on me, from my peripheral vision I saw the leader run away.

"Get back here Laurent!" The male yelled "James I can't she'll kill us she is a HUNTER they kill any and ALL vampires including Veggies!" Laurent yelled back.

I flipped the female off me and cut her hand off (I would have gotten the whole arm if James didn't tackle me) I set that on fire as well.

They came at me together; I pulled out the knockout poison and threw it at the female. She went down, "Victoria!" James yelled "What did you do to her!" "Knockout gas but stronger for a vampire I call it knockout poison."

"I'm going to kill you!" "Now, now James, that's my line". With that he attacked me. I was slicing off chucks of him no longer bothering to set fire to each one individually.

With what was left of his arm he broke one of my arms and legs, he probably broke a few ribs to, he also broke my right wrist, the hand the knife was in, I finally got him in small enough pieces to set fire to them.

After the last piece was in the fire, the darkness and pain overcame me.

(EPOV) **As promised Edward!!!!**

Once I got home from school, I knew I found her my _la tua cantante, my singer. If I wanted to go to school tomorrow I would need to hunt. I waited for Carlisle, he needed to hunt to._

_2 hours later…_

_"Carlisle" I said "want to go hunting with me?" "Can I come?" Alice asked "You already know the answer" "YAY!" _

_"Stupid pixie" I muttered under my breath "I heard that!" "Alice, Edward please don't the house" Carlisle said while answering my answer mentally "Fine" we said._

_ On the way to find a herd of deer I told Alice and Carlisle about Bella. "So you found your singer huh?"_

_ "Yes, I was so hard not killing her right there in the middle of class, she kept looking over at me, almost like she knew something was wrong and waiting for me to snap, and another thing I can't read her mind" _

_They looked at me in shock "Are you sure?" Carlisle finally stuttered out "Yes" "So strange, Alice can you see her future?"_

_ Alice closed her eyes, I looked into her mind I didn't see anything "No" Alice replied in a defeated voice "Well this is strange" he repeated Just then I caught the scent of a large group of deer. I instantly took off toward them. _

_ I was just finishing off my 4 deer when I heard someone yell 'I'm going to kill you!' I took off towards the voice. Three minuets later I came across a meadow and saw flames. _

_I moved near the flames with caution. As I got closer I saw a bloody, mangled body slumped on the ground. Then her scent hit me it was Bella!_

_ I then caught the scent of a vampire I turned and saw Victoria. So either the remaining ash was James or _Laurent. I put all the pieces together Laurent, James, and Victoria must have stumbled across Bella ,and attacked her then someone or something killed them and left Bella.

Just then Alice and Carlisle caught up to me. Carlisle went in doctor mode and started to treat Bella. I threw Victoria into the fire. Let her burn alive her then in the pits of hell for attacking my Bella.

What do I mean? I meet only her a few hours ago and the whole time trying not to kill her. Carlisle's thoughts distracted me, '_Her right wrist, and arm, her left leg, 2 ribs, all broken and yet she is healing fast, her wrist is already almost healed' _ "What does that mean Carlisle?"

"I don't know what it means, she is human I know that" Then Alice came over, holding her breath, she handed me a knife "What is this?"

'_It's a hunter's knife meant to kill vampires_' she held out her sliced palm '_Edward a vampire hunter was here and killed James and Laurent, and knocked out Victoria. They probably heard us coming and couldn't hand being attacked again and left._'

Carlisle picked up Bella, I heard her gasp in pain, but I knew Carlisle was being extra careful because of her injures.

"Alice run home extra fast and tell everyone what happened, Edward I'm taking her to the hospital if the scent is to much go home, but if you think you could handle it you can come." "I can handle it. Besides I need to fill you in"

I told him everything Alice did, but out loud. "I heard about them, I thought they were a myth." "Since when is anything a myth anymore?" He laughed "Your right Edward"

We reached the hospital and they wheeled Bella into the operating room. What seemed like days to me (It was only 5 hours) Carlisle came out and told me that she would need to stay in the ICU (intensive care unit) for a few weeks.

"Edward" Carlisle said "She wouldn't die she is healing at an unbelievable rate. I promise you wouldn't lose her" "So you noticed to" "Yes it's kind of hard not to"

BPOV

I woke up to white. '_Crap I'm in the hospital, but who found me?_' "We need to get her in ICU" "Dr. Cullen she doesn't have and family" Did he say CULLEN! I almost bolted for the door just then, but they were on the other side. "How did you find her?" "I was walking in the woods and found her just off the path I have no idea how this happened" Oh great! A VAMPIRE found me! I guess I'm just lucky he didn't kill me the way I was. I turned my head slightly and my heart rate started to increase.

**HI people! Sorry about the 'her past might be the next chapter' I PROMISE I will put it in, but later on in the story. Ok so I was wondering if I could get 3 reviews per chapter, I will update no matter how may reviews I get, but I feel like no one likes my story. No matter what though I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	4. Chapter 3 What are you?

**I AM SO SORRY!!!!! I'M HORRIBLE!!! *cries***

**DISCLAIMER: WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!!! I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 3-What are you?**

BPOV

EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN!!!!! Why is a vampire sitting in my hospital room no less trying to resist my fresh blood?

Idiot.

That's all I am willing to say or think. That Edward Cullen is an idiot vampire, but little does he know I can kill him in the condition I'm in.

At this state my injuries are minor, both of my ribs are healed I felt the acing of my wrist, arm, and leg healing, not that it hurt it was just annoying like HIM staring at me with that look of concentration.

I glared at him I doubt he saw it. Just then a young looking doctor came in. I could smell him and knew instantly he was a vampire so this must be Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

The infamous vampire who was immune to blood (or it seems this way). "Hello Isabella, my is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle"

"And you can call me Bella" I retorted "So how bad are my injuries" "Well lets see shall we?"

He came over and took my vitals and checked my arm, leg, wrist, and ribs. I look of confusion flashed across, but as soon as it came it disappeared.

If I was human I would have never caught it. "It seems your injuries are healing quiet nicely, your ribs are completely healed and your wrist is almost finished healing."

Just then I decided to do something I haven't done in almost 100 years I used one of my many powers, mindreading. (_Italics are thoughts __Italic Underlined is Edward_)

_Strange she doesn't smell like a werewolf nor does she smell human what IS she? I guess she doesn't need the ICU_

_WHY can't I hear her thoughts! Why is she glaring at me? If looks could kill_

I almost laughed, only if Edward knew, MY looks CAN kill.

It was one of my many stolen powers, yes I can absorb powers. I have every power that the Volturi does (I meet them once, and almost kill every one of them till I realized that they help me, in a way, they keep the vampires in line) and every other power that every vampire I've killed had.

Of course I can pick and choose the powers I want. "Dr…I mean Carlisle how soon do you think I will be out of the hospital?"

_A few days_

"A few days to a week why?" "Well I really need to get back to my job" this is partly true I DO have a REAL job and I wanted to rid the earth of these vial things.

"Cause I really need the money and I don't think I can afford to pay the hospital bill as it is" Lie, I'm even richer than they are.

_Job well we can't have her on the streets can we?_

'_Job well we can't have her on the streets can we?' I guess Carlisle is right Wait a second_

"Carlisle what about what she saw?" Edward asked in a rushed, hushed tone that if I was human I wouldn't hear. "Bella can you tell us what you remember? We need to make sure that your head isn't to damaged"

"Well, I remember that before supper I wanted to take a walk in the woods behind my house I guess I went a little deeper than I wanted to and I got lost"

I paused as if trying to remember something "I found this big tree to rest for a while and then I heard a snap like someone stepping on a branch, and then nothing" Ha what a bunch of lies.

Over the years (200 to be exact) I have mastered the art of lying (**I felt like I had to put that in there sorry**). They seemed convinced that I was telling the truth, but I had to make sure.

_Poor girl, we better get some food into her or she might collapse _

_She has been though at lot lately I can tell I don't need to be Jasper to tell how stressed she is_

Then something popped into my head why not mess with his mind a little. I projected some thoughts into his mind 'What if she's lying, what if she knows our secret'

_What the!?! No she can't know our secret and no human is that good at lying_

Just then Carlisle walked in the room; I didn't know he left shows how fun it is to mess with people's well vampire's minds.

Well Bella I pulled a few strings and you can be released today on one condition" He paused and waited for my reaction

"Which is Carlisle?" I persuaded him to continue, he looked nervous and this upset me "You stay with me and my family until you are completely healed"

I could almost feel my jaw drop in shock. ME live with VAMPIRES!

I can barely be in the same room as them (except Carlisle he almost seemed human) with out having the urge to kill them!

But if it would get me out of the hospital faster and it could help me kill them by learning their schedules.

"Sure Carlisle really I just want to get out of this place" I said with as much honesty I could muster up.

He look on Edward's face was PRICELESS when he heard my answer. I was SO HILARIOUS!

"OK Bella let me call my wife, Esme, and tell her we will have company tonight." He left the room.

Have you ever been in a silent room that has no noise at all, so silent that you could hear a sewing needle drop on the floor (with human ears) take that and divide it by 10 and you would get the noise level of my hospital room!

It seemed like the whole hospital froze. I broke the silence. "Edward" her turned to look at me "Close your mouth you'll catch flies" He instantly closed his mouth.

~lets skip to when Bella is at the Cullen house shall we~

We pulled up to a faded white house, no strike that mansion, with 3 stories and a porch that wrapped around the house, I was surprised that vampires actually had good taste.

Edward rounded the Volvo to open my door, but I beat him to it "I can do it myself" I mumbled knowing the would hear me and picked up the bag of clothes at my feet, we stopped at my house to pick up some of my things like clothes, personal items, my hunting equipment, just in case I needed it (no they don't know I have it).

I stumbled to the door since my leg was in a brace, I begged for it actually I didn't want a cast, after I well WE got to the porch I door automatically opened to show 5 vampires standing just inside the doorway.

"Bella" I looked at him "This is my family, Esme" he pointed to a women with caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face "Jasper, Alice" I looked to see little pixie Alice and a boy with honey blond hair who must be Jasper "Emmett, and Rosalie." I saw a muscular guy and a girl with golden blond hair "And Carlisle is still at the hospital" Just then Alice was in front of me jumping "We are going to be best friends I can tell" "Alice why don't you take Bella to her room and show her around" said Esme

She seemed the mother type. Killing them is going to be harder than I expected.


	5. DON'T KILL ME!

**Sorry guys it's just at the moment I don't know where to that the story and I would REALLY appreciate your advice and/or suggestions PLUS I think I might post a new story.**

**I already have the first chapter of it typed but I don't know what to call it SO who ever reviews I will give them a small passage of my new story if you want it if not put that you don't want it in your review.**

**AND no I won't give it to you if you just add my story to story alert or favorites.**

**Ok I think that's all…… sorry for the hold up I need to get the lose ends tied up to finish the story. THANKS!! ^_^**


End file.
